


Catch My Heart

by accioloml



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bus, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioloml/pseuds/accioloml
Summary: Tony's being forced to take a bus to school for a week. He "meets" someone and suddenly waking up early to catch a bus isn't all that bad.Very short and sweet!





	Catch My Heart

_ Monday _

It was all his mom’s fault. She had this amazing idea to make him take the bus to MIT for a week, so he’d get used to how not rich people do it. And then there was all that save the planet by using public transport bullshit. Mostly it was a punishment for drinking too much and throwing up on the lawn and then passing out right there. 

So, if you think about it, it was Rhodey’s fault for not making sure he doesn’t drink too much.

That’s how he ends up here, running with books and papers held tight in his arms, his backpack sagging on his shoulder about to fall off, and trying to dodge puddles of water. He has 3 minutes to make it or he’ll miss the bus. Supposedly fresh rainy air around him is starting to turn stale, and Tony stops to catch his breath for a second. The bus stop is just around the corner.

His classes are starting to slide down his nose, the lenses full of raindrops already. There’s a guy around his age at the bus stop. He’s blonde, tall and wearing a soft looking sweater. Tony notes how he’s gazing up at the sky, letting the raindrops fall on his face like he has no worry in the world. It’s cute, puts a smile on his face. Tony decides to call him Mr. Peaceful, because if a person could bring him peace of mind with just standing like that wearing a calm expression, it’d be him.

Tony missed his bus, but he gets to watch Mr. Peaceful get on his. He walks past Tony, eyes catching his for a short, glorious moment, and then his bus drives away. 

All through class all he thinks of is what Mr. Peaceful’s voice might sound like. It’s probably soft and comforting. 

_ Tuesday _

Tony sees him again. It’s slightly chilly and Mr. Peaceful has a blue fluffy scarf around his neck. His hair wobbles in the wind and it looks so soft that all Tony can think of is running his fingers through it. 

Today Tony is on time. Early, actually. Two minutes before his bus arrives, and it’s all thanks to Mr. Peaceful. Not that Tony would admit it even to himself that the possibility he might see him again was what motivated Tony to leave on time. 

He waits for his bus, stealing glances at Mr. Peaceful, just enjoying the autumn wind that embraces him. Too fast, his bus arrives. He hops in, missing the way Mr. Peaceful’s eyes watch him go, a smile playing on his face.

_ Wednesday _

Wednesday morning rolled around. Tony wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing. He groans loudly and lets it ring, pulling a pillow over his face. It stops ringing only to start again. It’s even louder this time, so Tony sums up all the energy he doesn’t have and picks it up. 

“Tony, where the fuck are you? Exam in 10 minutes.” Rhodey’s voice bawls on the other end of the line. Tony groans and Rhodey hangs up. 

He takes the car, mother be damned. He’s already late anyway.

He doesn’t see Mr. Peaceful that day.

_ Thursday _

Tony’s ten minutes early. After 2 minutes he sees a figure make his way with light and airy steps towards the bus stop. The sun softly shines, highlighting his hair as he gets closer and closer. Tony watches.

Mr. Peaceful stops not too far away from Tony. They stand close to each other, sneaking glances, waiting for their busses. 

Tony can’t have a crush on a stranger he hasn’t even talked to, can he? He doesn’t do crushes. But Mr. Peaceful… Tony just really wants to talk to him, get to know him, see his smile, see him smiling at Tony, ask him what’s his favorite color. It’s just the autumn air. Maybe he has allergies that make him fall head over heels for cute strangers with broad shoulders. It’s stupid.

Maybe he should say hi.

“Hi.” A soft voice. A lovely voice. The most perfect voice Tony has ever heard. “I’m Steve.”

Tony just stares. Steve’s blushing slightly and he has never seen anything so adorable, not even baby kittens can top that. 

“Hi,” Tony manages to say finally. Steve’s face lights up. He smiles brightly, it reaches his eyes and they sparkle brighter than the sun. Steve’s smile outshines the sun, Tony decides. He doesn’t even notice how his own face is split up with a smile matching to Steve’s. He’s too busy staring into Steve’s blue eyes, the blush that covers his cheeks, his eyebrows that have risen up, his smile. 

Tony’s bus arrives, he wanders in, his eyes still glancing at Steve, a smile still on his face. He tries to say something, only to realize his brain is empty of anything clever to say. He kind of waves. 

Steve waves back.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
I don't know English grammar like at all so i'm very sorry for all mistakes.


End file.
